


Wings

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Autumn, Butterflies, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Fly Wings, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Stockholm, Insect Wings, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), October, Other, Pre-Fall Beelzebub, Wingfic, Wings, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), bumblebees, fall - Freeform, flies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Beelzebub has wings, but they are unlike Crowley's, and only two people have ever seen them, and the reactions were both different.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains some references to my Ineffable Stockholm (Beelzebub/Eve) oneshot [Beelzebub Heard A Story Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566340), so if you find yourself confused reading this, you may want to go give that a read. 
> 
> Of course, the longest entry for Fictober so far is of a ship only I ship 
> 
> Beelzebub's pronouns:  
Before the Fall: They/Them  
After the Fall: Ze/Zir

It is said, that Lucifer and Crowley are the only Fallen Angels to still have wings that resemble those of an Angel. Which is strange, considering Crowley is a **snake**. Snakes don’t have wings. Hastur and Ligur don’t have wings since reptiles don’t possess them. Fishes don’t have wings, either, so neither does Dagon. But why Crowley has angelic wings is _not_ the point of this narrative. 

It’s Beelzebub. Beelzebub’s wings were much like a fly’s. They were thin and translucent and iridescent. The gentleness and beauty did not match the Prince of Hell and how Ze presented zirself: brutish. And only two people had ever seen zir wings. 

They had both started out in a moment of vulnerability. Both had ended differently. 

The first time, Gabriel had seen them. Beelzebub hadn’t meant for them to come out, but Gabriel had said something that made Ze so flustered, Ze just couldn’t help it. 

“_Interesting_...” Gabriel said. “They’re not as majestic as your wings once were.” 

Beelzebub grit zir teeth. “Of course not, idiot. Demons aren’t _meant_ to be ‘majestic!’” Beelzebub hated remembering the time before Ze Fell. Ze hated being reminded of how beautiful they once were, and how soft Heaven was, and how Butterflies followed them instead of flies. Most of all, Ze hated being reminded of how close they once were to Gabriel, and what they were to one another. Beelzebub knew they could never have that again. 

Beelzebub has made peace with that a long time ago. Ze accepted the fact that Ze would never find comfort again in Gabriel’s arms, with their soft wings wrapped around each other. But Gabriel seemed to have never lost hope. He— deep down— still hoped that the Angel he once knew was still in there. And they weren’t. Beelzebub could never be that good, obedient Angel again. Ze was a Demon, ugly and horrific and bad in every sense of the word. Gabriel loved the Beelzebub of the past, and Beelzebub couldn’t accept that Gabriel may have loved the Beelzebub of the present. It hurt too much. 

So Beelzebub hid zir wings away and never let them out around Gabriel again. 

***

The second time was with Eve. She was asleep, lying next to Beelzebub in the depths of Hell, nothing but a blanket wrapped around her naked form. Beelzebub, who preferred not to sleep, lied there, watching Eve’s sleeping form intently. The way her chest rose and fell with each breath, the way her pink lips parted as she breathed soundlessly, the way her eyes flickered behind her eyelids like she was dreaming. Beelzebub wondered what she was dreaming about. _Were they good dreams? Was it possible to have anything but nightmares in Hell? _

Beelzebub wanted to reach out and touch her. Let zir fingers ghost over the scattered dark marks across Eve’s neck and chest. But Ze didn’t; Ze let her sleep. Instead, Ze sat up and stretched, careful not to move around too much. Ze arched zir back and out came zir wings, fluttering and eager to move around after being cramped in another plane for so long. 

_That_ is what must have woken Eve up, for a second later, Beez heard a whispered “woah” and gentle fingers grazing zir wings. Ze gasped and instinctively flinched away, but relaxed when Eve sat up and splayed her fingers on zir wings. 

“They’re _beautiful_, Beez.” 

“Demons aren’t _meant_ to have beautiful features,” Ze mumbled. Ze willed zirself to stay facing forward, for Ze knew that behind ze, Eve was sitting up with the blanket pooled at her waist and her bare chest exposed. 

“Oh, but they _are_. They’re like a bumblebee’s wings.” She said sweetly and kissed zir shoulder. 

“They’re _fly_ wings, Eve. I’m a _fly_.”

“Hmm, now that I think about it, they look like _Fairy wings_ too.” She teased. _Could the Prince of Hell just not accept a damn compliment?_

Beelzebub groaned. “That’s even worse!”

“They look so delicate...” Eve continued to graze her fingers along them. “It doesn’t hurt when I touch them, does it?”

“N - no.” Beelzebub was even more thankful to be facing away from Eve so she couldn’t see zir flushed cheeks and Ze biting zir lip. 

She hummed, “That’s good.” She pressed herself closer and continued, close enough that Beez could feel her hardened nipples against zir skin. 

_Satan, give me strength, for this human girl will be the death of me_, Beez thought. 

“So all Demons don’t have Angel wings?”

“No, only Crowley does,” Ze answered. 

“_Interesting_.” Beelzebub prepared zirself for the hurtful remark, but it never came. “Well, then that just makes you unique.” She placed another kiss on Beez’s skin, right between zir shoulder blades. “Beelzebub, Prince of Hell, Lord of the Bumblebees -“

“- _Flies!_” Beelzebub twister around to face her but was caught, her hands cupping Beez’s face. 

She giggled. “These are bumblebee wings if I say so, Beez.”

“They’re supposed to scare you,” Ze growled, but didn’t mean it. 

“I’m about as scared of _them_ as I am of _you_.” She kissed zir cheek to make her point. “Maybe I’m not afraid of them _because_ they’re a part of you...” Before Beelzebub could say something, she added, “Let’s go back to sleep, Beez.”

She pulled Beez down so they were both lying down, facing each other. Eve’s head found its usual spot on Beez’s chest under Zir chin, naked bodies pressed close together under the blanket. 

“I can’t... wrap my wings around you, you know,” Beelzebub said once they had settled. Beelzebub still remembered how it felt, to be enveloped and to feel safe and content. Beelzebub could never give that sensation to Eve. 

“So? I’m perfectly fine like this.”

“But -“

“Beelzebub,” she lifted her head a little. “Stop being so self-conscious about your wings. _They_ are magnificent. _You_ are magnificent. You holding me and letting me fall asleep would be _magnificent_!” Eve placed a chaste kiss on Beez’s lips before she settled back into her position. 

_Of course_, Beelzebub thought. _Of course, Eve would feel that way._ Eve had nothing to compare it to. Eve didn’t know Beelzebub from before. She didn’t know their bright eyes and soft hair. She didn’t know their smile and laugh. She didn’t know how their wings were as soft as clouds. Eve only knew the Beelzebub presented to her, and still, she was lying in zir arms. And Beelzebub never felt the need to hide from Eve. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
